


funeral speaking

by secr3tlover



Series: Nick and Jess Past, Present, and Future one-shots [1]
Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Time Jump, Wedding, remembering the past, sickness and in health, what about now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secr3tlover/pseuds/secr3tlover
Summary: little one-shot of nick and jess in the past, and present ;)just go along with it :)
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Series: Nick and Jess Past, Present, and Future one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076291
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	funeral speaking

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so ive come to the realization i cant write multi-chapter stories because my work is hectic and i always forget to write more chapters, so instead i'll stick to one shots, unless in the future something changes, hope you enjoy this!

**_Past._ **

_Jess and Nick are sitting in a booth. Jess is trying to calm Nick down._

"How many ears does Daniel Boone have?" Nick shakes his head. How would he know? He barely knows who Daniel Boone is.

"He's got a left ear, a right ear, and a _front ear_ " She says the last part singing. Jess and Nick chuckle a little before Nick says laughing "You don't get to speak at my funeral."

"What..?"

"For sure, 100%."

"What? Why?" Did she hear him right? Huh?  
  
"Because of that joke."  
  
"Huh?"

"I don't want you talking at my funeral!"

"Okay.."  
  
"You can go to my funeral but you can't talk! My funeral is my time to shine!"

_**Present.** _

It's Nick and Jess' wedding, yep, they finally tied the knot. After years and years of going through a heart-aching journey, they finally did it.

Nick and Jess walk away from the dance floor, they just did the last dance of the night, and people are starting to leave. They sit down at their table and hold hands while sitting in the comfortable silence.

"Hey my _husband?_ " God she'll never get tired of saying that. _Her_ husband. Nick, the man who she loves more than describable.

Nick chuckles a little. Wow, this woman, who he never thought he'd get back, who is more perfect than perfect itself, whom he never thought he'd be able to call her his wife, is now calling him, _her_ husband.

"Yes my _bride?_ " They both chuckle a little.

"So am I still not allowed to speak at your funeral?" _Huh?_ What is she- oh. Oh no. Is she actually mad at that? So soon and you've managed to fuck it up already Miller, great.

"Honey you can throw the funeral if you damn well please, but promise me this, you cannot, let Schmidt speak."

Jess chuckles a little and pulls him in for a kiss. Pulling away so slightly so she can speak, still feeling his breathing on her lips, she whispers "Better we don't think about that yet."

Nick chuckles a little and kisses her lips again. God, he loves her, and he can only hope she does too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this, it came to me while rewatching injured, and i think it matched up to the idea in my head. i do plan to post more drabbles like these, let me know if you guys have any specific suggestions! :)


End file.
